Lt Colonel Arc
by Arsao Tome
Summary: A Lt. Colonel from our future comes home to his own universe. Edit: Had to change a word.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

( _Abandoned warehouse, Seoul ,South Korea_ )

A team of Black Op agents were going in to find a terrorist group that had threatened the world with a nuclear bomb and they were going to set it off in the middle of the city. One of them was a young man, he was the leader. He was dressed in the basic uniform with some extra armor. Underneath his clothes were his dog tags and a Fleur de lis pendant. The team came to the floor with the bomb and he started to use hand signs telling his team their orders. They split up and came up on them. They were sending out a message out to the world telling them that they were going to destroy Seoul for its sins and was about to push the button setting off the bomb that was when the leader had tackled the man down and the team started to fight the terrorists off.

The leader finished the terrorist leader and told his base that they were defeated. But, all of the sudden the bomb kept counting down, even after they stopped it. "DAMN IT!" He said, "They had a plan! Everyone get out, I'll try to disarm it!"

"With 2 minutes? You got a death wish or something?"

"If I die, it'll only be me! Now go!" So his team drug the terrorists out as he set to disarm the bomb. He removed his helmet and mask underneath was a handsome young man, he had blonde hair and blue eyes. Then he reached in a pulled out him pendant, 'I pray you are watching over me ancestors.' He thought, the reason why he agreed to disarm the bomb was because he was an orphan and he wasn't adopted, so he figured he was expendable. So when the bomb went off, he knew he wasn't going to be missed.

* * *

( _Outside of the warehouse_ )

The rest of the team got out as they told headquarters what was going on. Of course, the C O was not of the happiness, so one can understand how upset they were. They had called him a hero and gave him a place in Arlington National Cemetery.

* * *

( _In between space and time_ )

He appeared in an empty space he was dressed in his Black Ops uniform and started to look around. " _Where am I?_ " He said, just then he heard a voice.

"You are in the 'In Between'." He said, the man was of Asian descent, had short blonde hair and dark eyes. He was dressed in a black bodysuit and white robes. The agent looked at the man, "I am 'Oum', Allfather of this place."

"Nice to meet you, Oum was it?" He said, Oum nodded. "I am Lt. Colonel Jaune Arc."

"I know whom you are Jaune," he said. "I was the one that had taken you from your home and placed you in America. Because, your father wanted you dead."

"But why?"

"Power, that's all that was. Your mother is the head of your clan. He married into it."

"But…"

"Why go after you? You were to be her heir." This information shocked him.

"Okay but, what is the significance of my clan though?"

"Because of your clan's power. They have eternal life and the power of God. I was the one who granted them the power."

"Okay, so now what?"

"I send you home, but I need a favor."

"Let me have it."

"When you get home, you will be going into a war. I need you to stop it, before it gets started."

"Okay, how?"

"A woman named Amber Fall will be killed by her own sister. Stop it from happening."

"I'll need my gear." Oum snapped his fingers and he had all of his gear. "Thank you Oum. Oh, one more question before I go."

"What is it?"

"When I was on Earth, people considered me to be a descendant to Joan of Arc. Was it because of my powers?"

"No, she was good, she wasn't as powerful as you are." Jaune nodded and Oum sent him to Remnant. "Good luck Jaune."

* * *

(Dust shop, _Vale , Remnant_ )

A group of thugs were robbing a dust shop for the dust while a girl was there minding her own business listening to some music so she didn't know the store was being robbed. That was until someone had tapped her shoulder. She looked over to see a man with short red hair, dark green eyes and dressed in a black bodysuit, gray scarf, black bowler hat, gloves and a white long coat. He was carrying a cane. She looked at him, "isn't it past your bedtime 'Red'?" He asked. Somehow she knew he was bad news and pulled out a long red scythe and attacked. He jumped away and they went at it.

Meanwhile, a portal had opened up and out stepped someone. He was dressed in desert BDUs, black armor, boots, gloves, visor, nose and mouth mask, head rag and was covered in weapons. He started to look around and didn't see anyone on the streets. But it was night time so, it was expected. ' _I better get a layout_.' He thought and pulled out his drone. It was in the same colors as his uniform and he launched it to see what was going on. The drone started to send him pictures of everything until it got to the dust shop. It showed him the fight between the thief and the girl.

It came back to the soldier and led him to the fight.

Meanwhile, the robber had the girl dead to rights. "It was fun 'lil Red' but now play time's over." He said and pointed his cane at her. It was like it had a shotgun in it. Just then, they heard the door busted down and something tossed in, it exploded blinding some of his goons and someone came in shooting taking them down. Then he pointed his rifle at the main robber.

" **Step Away From The Girl And Drop The Cane!"** He said, " **NOW!"** The robber turned to him and gave off an annoyed look.

"Aren't you a long way from home 'soldier boy'?" He said.

" **I Won't Say It Again, 'Clockwork Orange'!"** Said the soldier. ( _Is it just me or does he look like Alex in 'a Clockwork Orange'? -ed_ ) The robber snapped his fingers and more goons came in, " **oh? Gonna send out your 'droogs'? Bring 'em!"** So they went at it and he took them all down. " **You were saying?"** The robber just sighed made like he was going to attack and took off. The girl went after him, the soldier went to check of the victim.

"Don't Worry About Me!" He said, "Go Get Him!" So the soldier went after the girl and robber.

Meanwhile, the girl was chasing the robber to the rooftops not noticing the drone following them. The robber was at a dead end when he reached the edge of a roof just then a grappling hook had pierced the area behind him and the soldier shot up and landed behind him. Then the robber felt a gun to the back of his head. " **You gave a good chase, 'DeLarge'. But, I'm going to have to take you in.** " Just then a VTOL had appeared behind them. 'DeLarge' knocked him away and got on to it. But, the soldier wasn't worried. He reached behind himself grabbed some explosives, tossed it to the undercarriage of the VTOL. As it got away, he went to see if the girl was alright.

"They're getting away!" She said, the soldier pulled out a hand held device and pushed the top button with that, the VTOL exploded. The girl was hurt as the soldier shielded her with his body.

" **You okay?** " He said, she nodded. Just then he heard someone in front of them.

"Drop Your Weapons And Put Your Hands On Your Head!" She said in an English accent. The soldier rose to his knees, placed his rifle to his side and placed his hands to the back of his head. The girl got up and started to vouch for him.

"He saved me!" She said.

"Be that as it may Ms. Rose," she said. "We don't know anything about him." She was blonde, blue eyed and dressed in a white, 'keyhole' blouse, black pencil skirt, stockings, pumps, a cape and glasses. She wielded a riding crop, she looked at the young man and he looked back not exposing his face to her. "Why did you kill them?"

" **Arc, Jaune Alexander. Lt. Colonel, 496-296-1428**." Was all he said, she just sighed she was going to get any answers from him. She'll have to wait until Ozpin gets there.

* * *

( _Vale Police Department_ )

Jaune was in the interrogation room, handcuffed to the table. His face was revealed, armor was off and weapons were locked up. Just then a man had walked into the room. He had short white hair, brown eyes and was in a dark suit, white shirt, black tie, black boots, green scarf and black glasses. He was carrying a cane and a coffee mug. "Lt. Colonel Jaune Alexander Arc," he said. He sat down in across of Jaune. "Your mother thought you dead." Jaune just looked at him and sighed.

"I know," he said. "Tell you what, I'll explain everything to you If, you get her and explain to me why I was arrested for protecting that girl."

"You shouldn't had been, my apologies for Professor Goodwitch. She can be a little paranoid at times. You see, no one's ever seen equipment like yours before."

"I'm sure, also with the way I acted during the fight she would've thought I was an 'insurgent' or something? A fake soldier?"

"Well yes, there is a military academy close by and their uniform doesn't look like yours."

"I see."

"As for your mother…" Just then they heard someone.

"I DON'T CARE GLYNDA! **YOU** SHOULD'VE CALLED ME WHEN HE WAS FOUND!" It was a strong female voice.

"Well," said Jaune. "Someone's pissed." The man sighed as the door was flung open, standing there was a tall, buffed woman. She had long blond hair and blue eyes, she was dressed in a brown shirt/ bustier top, rust red shorts, black stockings, black garter belt, rust red trench coat and boots. She also had on a headband and her family's crest on her body. Tears were coming out of her eyes as she rushed Jaune and gave him a tight hug. Now as a soldier Jaune was hugged by many different people but NONE of them had the warmth of this giant of a woman. She even smelled nice, he just wished he was uncuffed so he could hug her back.

"We'll undo the cuffs so you can hug her back Lt. Colonel." Said Ozpin, so he was and he wrapped his arms around his mother. Finally, Jaune was home.

TBC

* * *

 **Note:** _I had been inspired by those '(blank) gets teleported from his universe to our universe as a baby,' stories and wanted to do one for the RWBY-verse. As you can tell I turned Monty into their 'Allfather' when he sent Jaune to his home universe._

 _Okay, I'd thought I might warn you. Stories are going to be a little late or delayed for a while. My Chromebook is down but I'll try to hammer them out as soon as I can so please, be patient and thank you ahead of time._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **(** _On a Bullhead to Beacon_ **)**

It was a nice day and a group of students were headed to one of the premier schools for hunters. One of them had long blonde hair and lilac eyes she was dressed in a brown corset, black bike shorts, boots, gold bracelets and a brown jacket.

She was hugging Ms. Rose, "oh I can't believe my little sister is going to Beacon with me!" She squealed while hugging her.

"Yang Staph!" Said Ms. Rose as she was being smothered. Jaune just looked at them and shook his head.

'Why am I going to a hunter's school again?' He thought, 'oh yeah. To rescue an 'Amber Fall', bring her to Arcadia so that she can heal.' He pulled out a MP3 player, put on his headphones and started to zone out to some music.

( _Creed - My Sacrifice_ ( _DON'T JUDGE ME! -ed_ )

Jaune was enjoying the music, the song was basically his life. He sacrificed everything for humanity and his former home. Now he's in a new home, his birth dimension, his mother was alive and very happy to see him. If her tears and the warmth of her hugs were any indication. Once the bullhead landed, the students got off and Jaune started to walk to the school. He was now in a beige under armor T-shirt, cargo pants, boots, flack vest and shooter's gloves.

He was carrying duffle bags and a back pack. As he was looking at the building, he remembered what his mentor had told him. ' _One man can make a difference._ ' Jaune smiled, " _Nuff Said._ " ' _Love you Uncle Stan._ ' (1) He went in to the amphitheater for the welcoming speech.

* * *

Later, Jaune was checking out the scenery, enjoying the slight breezes as he was when he heard someone arguing with someone else. Annoyed, he went to see what was going on. There he saw a pair of young women talking. One of them had white hair and blue eyes and dressed in a white dress and heels. The other had red hair and green eyes, dressed like that one Amazon superheroine what was her name again? 'Wonderous Woman'? 'Glamorous Girl'? Anyway, he went over to them to see what was up.

"All I am just saying is we should be partners." Said the whitehead.

"I don't know, I mean I want to find the right one." Amazon.

"And there's no one better than a Schnee." Jaune just rolled his eyes. He's had to deal with arrogant people before. That stopped after they got a bullet in them.

"Arrogance thy name is Schnee." He said with a smirk. They looked over to him and saw a drop dead gorgeous young man, six foot five, blue eyed and blonde haired. The Amazon was red as a tomato as the white head just glared at him. "Hey, I met a few arrogant people in my life." He walked over to them and sat down on a rock, "Schnee? That's German for 'snow' right?" The Amazon nodded, "wow. You don't even know what your name translates to?" The whitehead got flustered.

"I don't see what my name translating to matters right now!" She said.

"But you're sure damned proud of your name huh?" He said, "I would have thought that you would've known what your name was all about before going on this, 'I'm better than you' ordeal. I've read upon you guys, did you know the first Schnee was all for, what was again? Oh yeah, 'Human-Fauni' relationships. So much so, he married one?" They were in shock.

"What?"

"Yeah, are you from the main family or a branch? Because he had a sister that didn't like his wife, who was a feline faunus by the way. So she split off from the family, the reason why I'm telling you this is because, the 'true' Schnee are extremely powerful and are basically royalty. They are my clan's allies." The Amazon looked at him.

"Who are you by the way?" She asked, he smiled.

"Ladies first," he said.

"I'm Pyrrha Nikos," she stuck out her hand. "Nice to meet you." He took the hand and kissed it.

"And you are?" He asked.

"I am Weiss Schnee, heir to the Schnee Dust Company." Said the whitehead with all the arrogance she could muster. He took her hand and kissed it so she wouldn't feel left out. Then chuckled. "What is so funny?"

"Your name means 'white snow'." He said, "I mean no disrespect to you or your name. I just think it funny that's all." "I am Jaune Alexander Arc, Lt. Commander of the U.S.M.C. FORECON. Well, at least I was in my last home. Now, I'm just like you two, a Hunter in Training."

"So you were a hero there?" Asked Pyrrha.

"Yeah, my last mission killed me and I was brought here." So they continued talking and somehow Weiss had calmed down with the arrogance. Which allowed her to become a trusted friend to Jaune and Pyrrha.

"I promise to check and see if I am a member of the main house of not." She said, the other two nodded.

"Good idea," said Jaune.

"But I do have a question."

"Shoot."

"How did you know about my family?"

"Well, I make it a thing to find out more about who I might be working with. It's kinda my hobby." They chuckled and went back into the school to eat and rest for the testing the next morning.

* * *

( _Oum's Hall_ )

Jaune was getting ready to shut down and rest when Ms. Rose had went over to him. "Hey stranger." He said. She was now in a black T-shirt and white pajama pants with red polka dots on them. She grabbed him in a tight hug, it wasn't as warm as his mom's but it soothed his heart.

"Thank you Jaune," she said.

"I was wondering when you were going to come and thank me. It was my pleasure, I just wish Torchwick didn't have to die. I was hoping to disable the VTOL." Rose hugged him again. They were like that all night.

The next morning, Jaune was up going through his calisthenics and was by now improving his drone. "There, that should do it." He said as it started to fly up in front of him. It now had a camera that would send out a holographic image, stinger missile launchers and a vulcan cannon.

"Let's see, camera's active, stinger missiles are ready and cannons are loaded. Okay," he put the drone in his pack and carried it to a table to eat. He was focused no the mission ahead. What was it, how were they to get there, who were the enemies, what was the objective? He others at his table were looking at him.

"Whoa," said Rose. "He's deep in thought."

"Well, maybe he's got something on his mind Rubes." Said Yang.

"We'll just have to find out what it is."

* * *

(Going to skip to the part where they are already in the forest and Jaune and Pyrrha are meeting after she pulls him down from the tree)

"Thanks," he said. "But, I would've been alright."

"I know, but you're my partner now." Said Pyrrha.

' _And so are you. I'm getting this strange feeling she missed a bullet thanks to me._ ' He thought, "I've been meaning to ask what did your parents think about your wins?" Pyrrha looked at him with a blush.

"They were proud. My dad was a mayura." She said, Jaune looked at her strangely. "It's a grimm peacock. (2)"

"You guys, have peacocks too? So, I guess the old saying is; 'Proud as a mayura'?"

"Right, it gets drawn in by pride." Just then they were surrounded by beowulves. "Beowulves!" They got ready to fight, Jaune raised his rifle and started to fight them they were taking them down, left, right and center. (picture Jaune doing a combination of Deadshot's and Deathstroke's supers in Injustice but with Glocks for Deadshot's wrist guns and a bowie knife for Deathstroke's ninjato) After the last one was downed he and Pyrrha were headed for the citadel to get their pieces.

That was where they met up with their future teammates, Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie. "Okay, we got what we came here for." Said Jaune, "let's get out of here." Just then the newly formed RWBY had showed up and they brought company. "Here we go again," he sighed and tossed the other some weapons out his pack. Not knowing that his drone was out and recording everything they were doing. Jaune was putting in work, doing acrobatics, flips, kicks and jumps and then firing on the grimm.

Pyrrha had ran past him throwing her spear and firing her rifle taking out more of them. As one was about to attack her, it suddenly turned into ice and was shattered. Looked over to see Weiss and Yang as the blonde reloaded her gauntlet. Suddenly, Yang's shadow came to life and a kusarigama split a grimm in half as a scythe cut through a dozen more. Then it came back to his wielder. Then a guys dressed in green attacked a grimm that was about to take her out and his partner, wielding a hammer started to back him up as Jaune's drone fired it cannons on them finishing them off.

"That's the last one," said a very tired Jaune. "Can we get out of here?" So they took off and headed back to the academy.

TBC

* * *

 **Notes:** _1\. This one was for you Stan (Lee 1922-2018) You shall always be missed. 2. A mayura is a grimm peacock created by Blue-Hearts._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

( _Beacon auditorium_ )

The students were back in the auditorium as Ozpin had introduced the new First Year teams. Notable teams were team CRDL, team JNPR, and Team RWBY. After the introductions, Teams RWBY and JNPR had gone to their rooms which were across from each other.

* * *

( _JNPR's room_ )

Jaune had just got out of the shower in a pair of pajama pants and a tank top showing off his buffed body. He also had on his dog tags, he had out a photo book and was looking at some old pics of his platoon. Friends that lost him, his heart went out to them. 'At least my sacrifice wasn't in vain.' He thought, just then a young woman just came into the room. She had long blond hair with a cowlick on the top of her head, lavender eyes, a very gorgeous figure and was dressed in a T-shirt, shorts, and socks. She wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey, soldier boy." She said Jaune got annoyed.

"Please Yang, I'm a 'Devil Dog', not a 'Soldier Boy'." He said, she laughed. "Anyway, everyone settled in alright?"

"Yeah," then she kissed him on the cheek.

"What was that for?"

"Protecting my sister. Thanks."

"Ruby?"

"Yep, she told me what happened."

"Oh, well it was no problem. Just wish the VTOL didn't blow completely."

"Well, you were fired upon remember."

"Well, you're welcome anyway." He put the book down and laid back. Yang had slipped in with him. "What are you doing?"

"We decided to merge teams and rooms. Remember when we moved your desks into our room and our beds into yours?"

"Oh yeah, okay but why sleep with me?"

"Because you're cute." She laid her head onto his chest. He pulled the covers upon them and they went to sleep.

* * *

( _Next Morning_ )

Jaune was up and jogging around the school, getting his exercise. He had his earbuds on as he kept running. He was in a black tank top, desert camo cargo pants and boots. He had one of his drones following him to protect him. After his marathon, he went to the weight room and started to 'clang and bang'. He was doing his personal workout and working up a good sweat. That was how Pyrrha found him. She was just staring, he was lifting over a thousand pounds.

He looked over and saw her, he put the weights away and greeted her. "Good morning Pyrrha," he said and started to wipe himself down. She was in a red tank top and black bike shorts.

"Good morning Jaune," she said.

"I'm done with the weights, going to take a shower."

"Jaune, can we work out together one day?" He stopped at her question.

"Sure, when do you want to start?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Okay." With that, he left and went to get himself cleaned up as his drone was following him.

* * *

Later, team JNPR and RWBY had gone to 'Oum's Hall' to eat breakfast. Jaune was telling stories about a down on his luck Marine trying to go through boot camp and they were laughing. "I can't believe that happened." Laughed Ruby, "so what happened next?"

"Well, the D.I. found out and understood. But, I had to clean out the latrines for a week." He said, they laughed and then it was time for classes. Everything was going well until they went to Goodwitch's class and Jaune was called up to fight.

"I'm sorry Professor Goodwitch, but I can't in good faith fight a fellow human being with live ammo." He said. His opponent was standing in front of him. He was a big guy, with a buzzcut, in armor with a mace.

"Aw don't be afraid 'Jauney-boy'." He said.

"Not if they are a threat." Jaune said, "but I do have an idea. If you would permit me." So he went to get changed into his gear and had come out wearing armor, it was black with gold trim, a black and gold helmet/ mask combo the gold marks were claw marks across the face and the eye holes had red mesh in them. He was in charcoal under armor T-shirt, black cargo pants, shooter's gloves, and boots.

He was carrying a gun with something on top of it. It looked like a chamber for ammo. He pulled out a canister full of pellets and filled up the chamber. " **Before I joined the military, I was a member of a world champion paintball team. So, I'll use this gear to fight with.** " His voice echoed from the mask. " **Let's dance.** " So the fight was on, he was running around him in circles, playing keep away. Cardin was frustrated trying to hit him and missing.

He swung his mase wide and Jaune flipped over it and fired on Cardin, blinding him.

"ARGH!" He said.

" **Calm down, it's washable.** " He tripped the mase wielder, placed a foot on his chest and pointed his gun at his head. " **Bang! You're dead.** "

"He's right Mr. Winchester," said Prof. Goodwitch. "Winner: Lt. Arc." He twirled his guns and put them away. Then held out his hand to help Cardin up, he took it and Jaune pulled him up. JNPR cheered him as he took off his mask.

He was sweating, "why is it always so hot in this mask?" He said.

"Go and get cleaned up." Said Goodwitch.

"Yes, Ma'am." So Jaune did.

* * *

Later, Jaune and his allies walked into the dining hall for lunch. Jaune was now in a T-shirt that had a bird on fire flipping people off with one of its feathers, it was red and gold, with gold eyes, beak, crown, and legs. With the words; 'FAWKES YOU!' around word/ name: 'Fawkes' arcing over the head of the bird with the bird sanding on the word 'You'.

Yang saw the shirt and laughed. Ruby just looked confused, that was until Jaune explained. "The bird's name is Fawkes." He was also in a pair of jeans and boots. He sat down to eat, then a young woman had gone over to him, she had chocolate brown hair and eyes, was very pretty, in the school uniform with a chocolate Barrett and sunglasses.

"Hey Frosh," she said. Jaune looked up, she froze, took off her shades, and tears fell from her eyes. "Jaune." She whispered and glomped him in a tight hug. It was just as warm as his mom's. She pulled back, "it's me. 'Cocoa'."

"Cocoa?" He said and hugged her back.

"Oh my Oum, where have you been?"

"It's a long story," the others looked at them. "Cuz."

"CUZ?" They said.

"Yeah, surprised Mom didn't tell you. I was home." 'Cocoa' felt safe in those big arms of Jaune's.

TBC

* * *

 **Note:** _I know, I pulled out Coco as Jaune's cousin so quick and it is strange but I needed her to react to him in a loving way. Also, I want to thank Jostanos for the T-shirt._


End file.
